Professor Dweeb
Professor Norman DweebMrs. Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Sweet Revenge" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:07-11:08 Mrs. Dweeb says: "NORMAN!!!"). Time Life Entertainment. is the nemesis of Slimer in Slimer! cartoon series and also appeared in three episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. History Slimer! Professor Dweeb was obsessed with capturing Slimer and analyzing him.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:29-05:32). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You mean that second string scientist who's always trying to snag you?" He creating various lead-lined ectoplasmic containment devices outfitted with ghost grabbing electrodes of his design. The only thing more odd than the devices was that they actually worked. Due to a combination of Dweeb's ego and Slimer's ingenuity, Dweeb continued to fail to detain the spud indefinitely. The Real Ghostbusters Professor Dweeb embarked on another scheme to capture Slimer by posing as a vacuum cleaner salesman and giving the Ghostbusters a randomly-selected free demonstration. Slimer saw through the ruse and alerted the Ghostbusters. Dweeb activated his Ghost Sucker and trashed most of the first floor. After Dweeb's head got sucked into the device, Slimer and the Ghostbusters escorted him out the back door of the Firehouse. Dweeb and Elizabeth were soon approached by the Glob. Glob promised to give him Slimer if Dweeb liberated his younger brother Sleaze from the Containment Unit. Dweeb held up his end of the bargain but was double-crossed by the Glob when the Sleaze demanded he get Slimer instead. Glob and Sleaze imprisoned Dweeb and Elizabeth in a birdcage but they escaped. Peter Venkman threatened Dweeb into helping the Ghostbusters capture the two ghosts. From a rooftop, Dweeb declared his victory over Slimer in order to draw out the Sleaze and leave Glob alone and vulnerable. After the ghosts were caught, Dweeb called for a truce with Slimer. It was another failed attempt to catch the spud and Dweeb became wrapped up in his own invention. Slimer carried Dweeb outside and dumped him into a garbage truck. Dweeb posed as an ice cream vendor and kidnapped Slimer in a bid to find out what a ghost's weaknesses were. He imprisoned Slimer in his laboratory and scanned the spud's memories with his Brain Drain Machine. Dweeb's machine caught fire from being used too much and Slimer eventually figured out how to overload it himself. Dweeb's house imploded and was left in ruins. A short time later, Dweeb infiltrated the Firehouse and tried to capture Slimer with his Twisto Ray. Slimer reflected a ray off a mirror and hit Dweeb, who twisted right out the window. Dweeb invaded again but climbing up a ladder into a window in Egon's lab. He managed to capture Slimer but spent too much time complementing his brilliance. Slimer slurped up the contents of the first floor water jug and sprayed it all over Dweeb. Dweeb's devices went on the fritz and he was defeated again. Dweeb returned a third time, armed with his own version of the Proton Pack, Particle Thrower, and Ghost Trap. Luckily, Dweeb's latest attempt helped Slimer escape from the Squid Ghost. Dweeb and Elizabeth were saturated in the ghost's Laughing Ectoplasm and were carried off into the city. Personality Professor Dweeb is egotistical and thinks that the Ghostbusters are not true scientists. He plans to become the better scientist one day, the toast of the freelance scientific community.Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:56-03:01). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Capturing that ectoplasmic slimeball with my brilliant invention will make me the toast of the freelance scientific community." He also notably underestimates the Ghostbusters, as he frequently describes them as "feeble-minded." Relationship With Ghostbusters Professor Dweeb truly despises the Ghostbusters and it is revealed in "Deja Boo" that he's been trying to capture Slimer so he could learn his natural ghostly weaknesses and come up with a plan to capture all ghosts everywhere and put the Ghostbusters out of business. Trivia *In the Slimer! series bible, more of Professor Dweeb's back story was detailed. He was a faculty member in the Psychology Department of the local university that also employed Egon, Ray, and Peter. Dweeb personally saw to it that their grant in paranormal investigations was canceled and they were thrown out as charlatans. He was humiliated when their Ghostbusters business became a success. Admitting ghosts were real, Dweeb set out to send Slimer back to the Netherworld to help restore the balance of nature.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 6. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "The Professor, you see, is a faculty member of the local University's Psychology Department. It was he who saw to it that the Ghostbusters' grant in Paranormal Investigation was canceled and that they were kicked off campus as a bunch of charlatans and phonies. But the subsequent success of the Ghostbusters has made him look ridiculous. He now realizes that ghosts are indeed real, and he finds it particularly unforgivable that the Ghostbusters allow "a disgusting and dangerous ghost" like Slimer to roam free, upsetting the balance of nature."Spook Central "Slimer Series Bible & More Ghostbusters eBooks Added" 5/24/15 *Professor Dweeb was briefly the manager of the Sedgewick Hotel.Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Out with Grout" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:21-06:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Slimer and Dweeb both cite the same movie as their all-time favorite, "The Haunted Spaceship."Slimer, Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Movie Madness" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:45-15:48, 17:36-17:41). Time Life Entertainment. *Professor Dweeb considers the Transdimensional Easy Lounger to be his first greatest invention.Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Sweet Revenge" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:22-10:28). Time Life Entertainment. *Professor Dweeb's favorite candy bar is Crispy Crunch Bars.Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Sweet Revenge" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:18-14:22). Time Life Entertainment. *Professor Dweeb has a Minor in Business Administration.Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:12-06:18). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Do you forget? I am a scientist--erm--with a minor in Business Administration." *Professor Dweeb finds yogurt both interesting and disgusting at the same time, like the Sleaze.Professor Dweeb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 12:04-12:08). Time Life Entertainment. Dweeb says: "Interesting and disgusting at the same time. Just like yogurt." *On page six of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Dweeb makes a non-canon cameo exiting a taxi. *On page 9 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 5, Dweeb makes a non-canon cameo left of Winston Zeddemore. Appearances Slimer! *"Slimer for Hire" *"Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" *"Quickslimer Messenger Service" *"Sticky Fingers" *"Out with Grout" *"Slimer's Silly Symphony" *"Little Green Sliming Hood" **As the Big Bad Wolf *"Movie Madness" *"Show Dog Showdown" *"Sweet Revenge" *"Slimer & the Beanstalk" **As the Giant The Real Ghostbusters *Intro to seasons 4-7 *"The Slob" *"Deja Boo" *"Not Now, Slimer!" References Gallery Collages DweebandElizabethinDejaBooepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Deja Boo" Primary Canon ProfessorDweeb.png|As seen in Slimer! ProfessorDweebAsBigBadWolf.jpg|As the Big Bad Wolf in "Little Green Sliming Hood" ProfessorDweeb09.jpg|As Cat Nip in "Show Dog Showdown" ProfessorDweebSweetRevenge.jpg|In Inflatable Slimer Costume in "Sweet Revenge" ProfessorDweebSweetRevenge02.jpg|Business Card seen in "Sweet Revenge" ProfessorDweebSweetRevenge03.jpg|Fixing the Antenna in "Sweet Revenge" ProfessorDweebAsGiant.jpg|As the Giant in "Slimer & the Beanstalk" ProfessorDweeb05.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" Dweeb.png|As seen in "The Slob" GhostSucker02.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" ProfessorDweeb04.jpg|Disguised as salesman in "The Slob" ProfessorDweeb10.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" ProfessorDweeb11.jpg|Disguise as Ize Cleem Truck driver in "Deja Boo" ProfessorDweeb06.jpg|As seen in "Deja Boo" ProfessorDweeb12.jpg|As seen in "Deja Boo" ProfessorDweeb07.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" ProfessorDweeb08.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" LaughingEctoplasm04.jpg|Covered in Laughing Ectoplasm in "Not Now, Slimer!" NotNowSlimer18.jpg|Floating away in "Not Now, Slimer!" Secondary Canon ProfessorDweebIDW5.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 ProfessorDweebIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbusters.jpg|Non-Canon cameo seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:RGB Characters Category:S! Characters